Dragon Ball: Legacy Lives On
by maddsthekiller
Summary: The great great grandchildren of our saiyan heroes are back to save the day, but will there powers be enough to stop the enemies from the past. P.S. It gets pretty intense as the chapters go on.R&R please.
1. Can't he take a joke

**Hey guys maddieDBZ here. Just came to say hi and I don't own any of the characters except ****Kayu and Elica. If you have any questions or don't understand a part please send me a private message. R&R! Enjoy! **

As Three Friends sit around at Goku Jr.'s house they discuss the World Martial Arts tournament."So who do you think is going to win?" said Bardock who was being more cocky then Vegeta Jr.

"Maybe your girlfriend will win." said Goku Jr. teasing his older brother.

"You little brat! Stop getting into my business or I'll beat you so hard you won't be able to remember a thing!" said Bardock now furious and a little bit embarrassed by his brothers remark.

"At least I don't like someone who is stronger then me."

"Why you little bitch!"

Before they knew it the two started to fight. Bardock flew up and was about to fire a ki beam when someone stepped in."Boy's! Knock it off before you damage anymore of the house."yelled an old and raspy voice coming from the kitchen.

"Sorry grandma. It's just that Goku was being really annoying." Bardock said to his grandmother who was now in the room with them.

"Well, you know I can't stay mad at you two." she said as she calmed down and had a smile.

"And please stop talking about my sister like that. It's gross." Trunks said as he walked out from the kitchen. Trunks is the oldest child of the briefs family.

"Sorry Trunks. I forgot you were there." said goku who was scared Trunks might hit him.

"It's fine Goku." Trunks said to goku, but was scowling at Bardock. Since they were 5 years old they have had a rivalry, and when Trunks liked his sister, Kayu, who he protected dearly. He almost killed him every time they spoke, but the only reason they would every time they spoke. The only reason they would ever be around each other is if they were training.

"What are you looking at?" Bardock said with a grin on his face.

"Oh I'm just thinking of the fact that you will never get her to like you." Trunks Answered with a similar grin.

"Oh really. Well I am going to ask her to the prom on Friday."

"She's going with someone else."

"What! No way."

I'm serious and even if she were going alone..." which would never happen since she was the prettiest girl in school. ".. you would never get past me to ask her." Trunks said with a huge grin on his face. They were now noes to noes. As it looked like things were about to get dangerous Goku butted in.

"Hey we can solve this during training. Ok?" Goku said trying to calm them both down.

"Fine." they agreed simultaneously and were now back to back and arms crossed.

"You guys should get a head start. I have to finish some business." goku said now relieved that this whole thing was over. Everyone in the room knew what that meant. See for the last couple of weeks this girl has been practically stalking Goku and he hated it. He hated any attention. She had a shrine dedicated to him. At least that's what Puck said.

"Have fun with that." Bardock said who was now calm and back to his incompetent, grinning self.

"Shut up!" Goku yelled at his brother who was now in the sky.

**Yeah,Yeah**.** I know it was short but I will have bigger chapters soon. (Hopefully).**


	2. Hi Kayu!

**I don't own anybody except Kayu and Elicia . Do I have to say this each time?**

As Goku was peddling down the street he was thinking about what he would say to her.

"Hi Elicia. I just wanted to ask you to stop stalking me. Oh that's so stupid...What about. Hey Elicia I know you like me and all, but could you please leave me alone? Yeah that's defiantly the one."He thought. Now he was sure what to do. He thought that might even get her to hate him.

"That would be great." he said happily as he made his way to Elicia's house. He was perfectly content with that.

**At the training grounds**

Trunks and Bardock had just landed on the training grounds.

"Their here." spoke a deep and very strong voice coming from the forest

"Are you coming Vegeta?" asked an extremely angelic voice that would make anyone cry with joy.

"Fine." Vegeta responded angrily to his younger sister. As they landed, Trunks and Bardock were in the air and fighting about something that the kais probable couldn't even comprehend.

"You idiots better stop fighting before I kick both of your asses." Vegeta said now even madder then before because they didn't listen to him. Kayu giggled.

"I've got this, Vegeta." Kayu said to her brother. She put down her perfect, waist length, blood red hair as she flew to met the two up there. She stared at them for a couple seconds. Then in what seemed like nothing she shot two personalized ki beams that she aimed perfectly just to miss their faces. They looked around and then looked down to see her flawless face grinning back at them.

"Hey Kayu." Bardock said with a glaze over eyes and a very big smile as his chocolate brown hair that was spiked almost exactly like his brothes blew in the wind.

"Hey Bardock. Hey Trunks," she said waving to the two. " You guys ready to train or are you just gonna sit there and stare?" Her brother now smiling looked up at her.

"She is just like me, but I wonder what she will do with all power." he thought as the two boys nooded knowing that they can't talk back to her.

**Sorry it's so short. I just have a bit of writer's block. R&R!  
><strong>


End file.
